Memory Lost
by michgonzaga
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a lonely 11 years old girl who wishes everyone to forget her.  On the way she meets new friends and enemies.  When she realizes she is forgetting about herself bit by bit!  Will her friends be able to help?  Or will she forget herself?
1. Chapter 1

Memory Lost

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto is a lonely 11 years old girl who wishes everyone to forget her. On the way she meets new friends and enemies. When she realizes she is forgetting about herself bit by bit! Will her friends be able to help? Or will she forgets herself completely?

This is my first fanfiction. I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura Kinomoto's POV

Chapter 1- I was a nobody.

I wish I was never born. People think of me as a burden, a pain, useless, and a mistake. The bullies were always picking on me. Everyone does. Nobody even cared. Not even my parents cared. My parents were always hitting or hurting me. They blame me because of their own jobs, not having a pay, their sins, and my brother's death. I don't blame them for my brother's death. It was my fault after all. My brother died in a car accident because he was picking me up at a party. My dad got home early. He saw me and grabbed me. He slammed me on the wall. He started yelling at me. I winced in pain. He grabbed a gun that was in his pocket and pointed it near my head. I knew I would die, I wouldn't mind. I could finally see my brother. Unfortunately, someone got in the front door. My dad let go of his grip on me and ran to the back door. I ran towards the front door and saw the police. I hated the police, especially Chief Hagire. Chief Hagire didn't cared about the people, he only cared about the reporters swarming around him. Chief Hagire asked me what happened. But, I couldn't tell him. In my mind I wanted to scream it out to let the world know, but in my heart I could not. I saw some of my neighbors coming out of their houses and asking what happened. Some people who were passing by asked the same question. Chief Hagire walked to the people who were asking questions. I heard him said,

"There is nothing to worry about. Everything is under control. I will make sure nothing terrible happens again."

The only terrible thing happen is you showing up! I was so close from seeing my brother and he pops out of nowhere! I ran out of the house. No one even notice. I kept running until I reached the Penguin Park. I sat at a swing. I cried my heart out. Then suddenly I felt wet. I looked up it was raining. My tears were mixing up with the rain. How I wish my life would change, my brother alive and me not being remembered. I heard someone said," You can change your life in one condition". I looked up his midnight blue eyes made me trust him. "You must sacrifice something much more important than your entire being". I thought about it. I looked up at him and made up my mind.

"I wish my brother was alive and everybody does not remember me." I said.

"Is that what you wish for?" He said. I nod my head. Then he said, "The key which holds the power of the darkness." Then a big circular form with a moon and a sun circled around him. "Show your true form before me". Then the key in a blue light began to rotate. "I, Clow Reed, command you under our contract". Then a gush of wind was going inside the key. "Release! " Then the key turned into a staff with a sun shaped at the top. After that he asked me who what my name was.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto." I said, with a flash of light I black out……


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura's P.O.V

Chapter 2- Remembering what happened.

I woke up and I found myself laying at one of the benches at the Penguin Park. I didn't know why I was at the park or how I got here. I kept thinking and thinking. Until I decided to go back home. I stood up and fixed myself. I walked home. I finally reached the gate of my house. I was about to open the gate when I saw my brother Tori carrying a grocery bag. I couldn't believe my eyes! I ran up to him and hugged him.

"I miss you so much big brother!" I said,

I looked at his face, he looked confuse. He then pulled me away from him and he looked at me.

"Who are you?" he said.

Those words felt liked it stab my heart. I thought he was joking. If he was, I would stomp his foot really hard until it was sore! I looked up at him again. His face looked serious. Then it hit me. Now I know why I was at the Penguin Park or how I got there. I also remembered why my brother does not remember me.

Then I said, "Oh, I'm sorry… I've must have mistaken you with someone else."

I flashed him a fake smile. Then I ran. My eyes were swelling up. I was about to cry. When I bumped into someone…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sorry if it's short. I will try to make the next chapter longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry if you think it's late. Have homework to do. I'm just 11. I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Chapter 3- Earning a friend

"Are you alright?" the person asked. I looked up it was a girl with amethyst eyes and raven black hair that reached her shoulders. Her skin was pale white. She looked as old I am.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I said.

I stood up and wiped away the dirt that got in my clothes. She doesn't seem familiar maybe she is new here.

"Are you new here? You don't seem familiar to me. I said

I forgot to introduce myself.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Sakura Kinomoto! Nice to meet you. " I said

"Nice to meet you to, my name is Tomoyo Daijouji. I'm new here in Tomoeda." She said.

We shook hands

"Do you know where the Hikari Aparments are? I kind of lost…" Tomoyo said.

"The Hikari Aparments are located near the Penguin Park three blocks to the left." I said

"Where's the Penguin Park?" Tomoyo said.

I sighed. "How about I show you around town so you can get to know more about the town? I said. "If It's ok to you. She nodded her head.

I told her almost everything I know about the town. Places to go, restaurants, parks, and many more. Lastly we arrived at the Penguin Park.

"This is my favorite place to go to!" I exclaimed.

I looked at her. She was staring at the swing. Her eyes were so focused at the swing. I had to shake her, to get her out of her trance.

"Hey! Hey Tomoyo! " I said while I was still shaking her harder than before.

"Oh huh? " Tomoyo said looking at me

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No… I feel dizzy because you shake me to hard!" Tomoyo said.

"Sorry, it's just that it's the only way to snap out of your trance." I said. "What were you thinking about anyways?"

"I just remembered my dad and me playing at a park when I was five…Before he disappeared." Tomoyo said sadly.

"Oh, can I ask a question? Tell me the whole story so I could understand you." I said.

"When I was six years-old. Tezuka left my mother Sonomi. My mother only says a little bit about my father. Some of my relatives said he's dead or in my opinion he is hiding from my family. If it's true he is dead. I want to know more about him. There are rumors that he is in this town. I told my mom if we could look for him, but she said no. So I ran away." Tomoyo said.

"Don't you think your mom knows where you are and she might follow you?" I said.

"Yeah, but now I think my mom send someone to get back!" Tomoyo said.

"Tomoyo you want me to help you. Since you're my only friend. I should at least help you."

"Thank you very much! You're a great friend." Tomoyo said. " But first we have to get to my apartment."

We were about to leave when I saw someone grabbed Tomoyo. Then I felt someone grabbed me from behind….


End file.
